A One Night Thing
by Bellatrix Monserratt
Summary: Draco knows that no matter what, she is going to understand why he left her before the dawn. He knows that the best for them is to leave it as a one night thing. Dramione. Read&Review please!


**By Bellatrix Monserratt**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (books or movies) doesn't belong to me but this story does.**

**A One night Thing**

It had been just a one night thing, it just happened, he couldn't help it, and the worst thing was that he could not blame the 2 fire scotch's she had on her system. Unlike Ginevra Weasley she had not swallow them in less than 20 minutes. So she was not drunk.

As soon as they enter the Three Broomsticks he saw the girls on a corner, Weasley's cheeks were red and she had her sight lost although she was laughing, Granger was laughing too but she seemed to be lucid, apparently her system was more resistant to alcohol.

Asking, he found out that the girls were going for their third round, he was surprised, he never thought Hermione would manage to have that much alcohol on her body, maybe she was hiding her drunk, he knew it was easy to hide when one was drunk and more if Ginevra was the one giving a show.

"Let's goooo Mioneeee! Uff…Harrry its goonna piss if he sees me like thiss, we ha-have to ruuun! We most get baaack before 'em!"

"Calm down a little bit Ginny"

Everybody was staring at them, Hermione was trying to shut her friend up and leave the place but it was not possible, he felt sorry for her.

"Perhaps…we should help"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, look at them Malfoy, Granger is never going to be able of take her out of here and if she does once they enter the castle everybody is going to hear them"

"Well, at least they will learn not to drink unless they know how"

"We cannot leave them like this"

"Since when did you start having a conscience?"

"Let's do it…Weasley it's about to fall"

With a grin he got up and followed his friend who was already trying to help the red hair girl.

"No back off! Herm…Hermioneee its taking me back to-to the castlee"

"Please girl, you can barely stand up…I would not be surprised if you fall down when you feel the air on your face"

"Ginny don't be stubborn, accept Zabini's arm"

But stubborn as she was she got up the best she could and by grabbing herself from the tables she started walking to the exit but as Zabini had said in the minute she felt the air she started to fall backwards, Blaise reached her on time to prevent her falling and with that he took her on his arms and walked out the pub.

"Will I have to do the same with you?"

"What? No…I'm fine…"

Both left the place behind Zabini who was arguing with Ginny, she was afraid of Harry and Ron seeing them, she was sure her brother would not understand.

"If you don't know how to drink, then don't do it"

"Stay out of this"

They walked the rest of the journey in silence, Hermione was not drunk but she did feel that the view was a little blurry, luckily she had stop on time if not, probably Malfoy would be doing with her as Blaise was with Ginny.

As soon as they arrived to the castle Blaise went straight to the tower of Gryffindor, apparently Ginny had stopped arguing.

"See you at dinner Draco"

"Yeah…" he turned to face Granger who was walking in the opposite direction "Where are you going?"

"I want to walk...I feel strange"

"Dizzy?"

"No! I already told you I am fine"

As soon as the words left her lips she tripped over with her own feet, just her hands protected her face form hitting the ground. Ashamed and very conscious of Malfoy on her back she got up very quickly and started cleaning herself from dust.

Draco wanted to laugh but he did not, Granger was not drunk he was sure of that, she was just a little dizzy, when she started to walk again he followed her, if she fell again he was sure she was going to need help.

Hogwarts was practically empty excepting the ghosts and a few students and teachers; Malfoy bitterly thought this was not the way he had expected to spend his night off. But whatever, at least he was doing something different.

"Are you going to keep following me?"

"Mmm...Yes, does that bother you?"

"Whatever…" she kept her way to nowhere until she found herself in front of the Room of Requirement, maybe she was drunk she had not planned to walk that much.

But, if the room had appeared was because she needed to enter right? She took a few steps in waiting for Draco to leave, but when she turned he was still there with a little smile.

"What?"

"I'm just trying to be sure you are not going to get hurt …please Granger we both know you are not totally awake"

And without waiting for an invitation he entered the room before her. O.K. if the room was supposed to give you what you needed and wanted what the hell was doing there a living room, a chimney, a carpet in the center, a coffee table with candies and chocolates and a stool with books?.

"What were you thinking?"

"London, my favorite chocolates and my home…"

The doors closed but they didn't hear it, each one was on its own thoughts. Draco was eating the chocolates at the same time he was reading the titles of the books, he knew some but others were unknown to him.

"_Jane Eyre_"

"Charlotte Brontë, one of my favorites"

Hermione was delighted with the things, obviously everything was part of her memories, the important ones, she took out her coat throwing in it to the couch. Draco was sitting on another one.

"So…scotch?"

"Uhm…yeah, a fire one"

"I wasn't aware that you like drinking"

"Actually I don't, I am not a really good drunker, my body does not resist a lot, If I had drink one more I'll be probably as Ginny or worst"

"She can't drink…"

"She drank four, one after another, it was obvious she was going to end like that"

"Whatever…What is this?"

He stand up and kept looking all over the room, Hermione's eyes on him made him nervous, she had a _Merlin knows what_ thing which make him feel awkward.

"Draco…If you could do anything in this moment, what would it be?"

"What?"

"If you could do anything in this moment, what would it be?"

He gave her a confused look. What the bloody hell was she talking about?

"Like what?"

"Like whatever you want…" she started to walk to him "anything"

"I don't know…What kind of question is this Granger? I think that alcohol has finally reach your brain"

"I told you I am…" but again she tripped over but now with the carpet, Draco reached her just in time and their faces remain just a few millimeters apart "…perfect"

"Su-sure"

One same though cross their minds.

"Granger…"

"Malfoy…I…"

"Shhh…"

The distance became zero, he slowly took posession of the witch's mouth at the time he started to pull her close to him, he didn't know why he was doing it, it just felt right.

When the kiss ended both wizards were extremely confused, what did just happen? Draco helped Hermione to stand up and he marked distance between them.

"I…I did not…I did not mean to…" he needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Draco"

When he turned she took him by the neck and started kissing him passionately, she didn't care about anything else, she wanted his lips on hers, a need was starting to grow in she and the prince of Slytherin was pleasing her with delight.

Hermione was very conscious of the Playboy reputation Malfoy had so as he knew she was a total virgin in that aspect, and because of that no matter how much he wanted, an intern voice was telling him not to, he must not.

"No, we cannot…"

"What?"

"It's the alcohol, you are not lucid…" he didn't know what to say to stop his own feelings

"No, don't blame the scotch, don't you know what it is?" her eyes were passionate "Malfoy…"

"No…believe it or not, I know what this means to you, and I do care about"

He was not going to deny Hermione was beautiful, her body was perfect, her curves were the exactly size to be irresistible, her lips were soft and warm and the innocence on her eyes was the cherry to the cake, he felt a little stupid, he was on the place where millions of guys would love to be, but again an intern voice told him not to.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"It just happened…"

"But you said it was not going to"

The memoires got back to Draco's mind, more kisses with the chestnut, exchanged glances over the year, their hidden dates and finally he walking away thinking it was the best.

"It should have not happened, just like before, it was a mistake"

"I…I still like you…" how more humiliated could she get? It was time to confess him everything "I still think of you…I am still in …"

"Don't…" he putted his index finger on her mouth "don't say it, please don't make it harder than it has to be"

"Draco…then leave…" she turned to hide his tears from him, but she never heard his steps, instead she felt him hugged her from behind.

"We musn't…"

He turned her making their faces to be just a few millimeters apart one more time, she still could see the passion from the moments before on his gray eyes and also he was staring at her lips.

Hermione decided he was lying, she was completely sure of that, his eyes were betraying him, without thinking it twice she rejoined their mouths, she needed him and only Merlin knew how much.

Just as she was starting to stroke his hair they broke apart breathing heavily. Draco was having an intern battle among what he was supposed to do, what he needed to do and what he wanted to do.

He wanted her, he needed her, and he desired her more than anything.

Sad and defeated she started to walk away from him, but he by pronouncing a: _Damn it Granger_, grabbed her waist and started to kiss her. His body showed his need of her. With a groan, he grabbed her hips and put them as closer to his body as he could, then he started to bite her neck.

Her sighs were music to Draco, slowly he reached her skirt and began to pull it up, caressing her thigh he put it on his waist, Hermione couldn't help but groan and while he started to lay her down on the carpet she decided it was time to stop thinking.

* * *

><p>He held her close to his chest the whole night but as soon as he woke up he dressed up, invoke a rose and a piece of parchment so he could leave her a note. He had to leave, if anyone saw them leaving the room together then it will be troubles and he didn't mean gossips, he meant real troubles.<p>

With a last long look, to the owner of his thoughts, who was sleeping covered by his gabardine, he left.

No one saw him when he entered the Slytherin tower; he went straight to the showers. Once there he stood under the cold water for several minutes. Why the bloody hell has he done it? It was not supposed to happen; a mark on his arm reminded him why months ago he had dumped the Gryffindor prefect.

Death eater, battle was getting close and he was already her enemy, he had been forced to and she knew it, but anyhow he was and he couldn't allow himself to have feelings for her, and yet so, he was completely sure Hermione Granger was already inside his heart and now she was even more.

During breakfast she looked normal, but she was not smiling as much as always and that make him feel guilty, with the morning mail he received a letter, it was from her. It was simple, just a single sentence.

_Just a one night thing_

"One night thing…"

"Last night when I arrived I did not see you on your bed, perhaps a new girl?"

"No Zabini, I stayed late working with Snape"

He followed her with his eyes as she was leaving her table, for a short moment she gave him a sad yet decided look.

It had just been a one night thing, so what the hell was this feeling? He has had a lot of nights like that with tons of girls, well, if he was honest with himself Hermione Granger was not like the other girls she had been with, since the very first kiss it had been totally different, perhaps just perhaps later it would not be impossible for them to have more than just a one night thing.

* * *

><p>This takes place before the battle, no specific time and it's a one shot; tentatively.<p>

It's up to you whether to make it longer or not.

P.S.: sorry for the mistakes, my original one shot is in Spanish but I wanted to expand my horizons & also I am trying to improve my English writing; U R free to tell/write me all my mistakes.

Hope you like it.

¡...Read&Review please...!

Bella


End file.
